


edgin' me on

by fruitsofanarchy



Series: Plance fics [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, all it is is sex, all my plance stories are the exact same, both are of age, kinda messy but in a good way, lance takes good care of his girl ;), plance, sorta dom lance, this is super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsofanarchy/pseuds/fruitsofanarchy
Summary: lmao it's just plance smut





	edgin' me on

"Oh my god, fuck," Pidge cried out, thighs clenching as Lance's thin fingers stretched her open. They scissored inside of her wet, tight heat, curling and nudging her g-spot just right and honestly, she kind of wanted to scream.

"Shh," Lance muttered, nosing her jaw and pressing a soft kiss there. "Wouldn't want to alert anyone to what we’re doing, do we?"

Pidge let out a small sob as she opened her legs a little wider, slapping a hand over her mouth.

"There's a good girl," Lance murmured. He had been edging Pidge for hours, teasing her until she cried. Her thighs trembled as Lance finally pulled his fingers out of her, watching as she clenched around nothing, already missing the feeling of his fingers. He rubbed her hip to soothe her, shuffling so he was kneeling between her legs.

“Lance, please,” she said, her voice absolutely wrecked. His hands trailed up her sides, and she shuddered, back arching, and twisting into his touch. “Please!” she begged.

“Quiet,” he said sternly. “You’re going to wake the others.” He was messing with her, they both knew it, but Pidge easily fell to the bait. She whimpered softly, biting her lip. “And we wouldn’t want that. Then we would have to stop.”

Pidge’s eyes were wet with tears as her chest heaved for breath. She loved this. Well, it was more that she loved that it was Lance that could do this to her, and make her feel this way. Only him. Even if she hated being teased. Her hips bucked up in surprise when he took her nipple into his mouth. She had to put her hand over her mouth again. Her wrists were rubbed red from being tied up earlier, a raw, wet blush on them, sure to scab over, but she loved it anyway.

She moaned, her back arching and pushing against his mouth. She was chasing more than she was given, they both knew it, but she couldn’t help it. Her body was completely moving on it’s own right now. Lance pulled off with a soft sigh, looking up at her. “Katie,” he growled, warningly, and she whimpered again.

“I’m sorry, daddy,” she murmured, not really sounding sorry at all. Lance frowned at her, pulling his hand away to slap her thigh. She tightly bit her lip, keeping back a moan. She did love it when he was rough with her. “Daddy, can I please come?” she asked sweetly, looking up at him with her big begging eyes that might make a weaker man melt.

Lance simply raised an eyebrow. “Hm… no.”

But Pidge, of course, just pouted deeper. “But daddy,” she whined.

“No,” Lance repeated, sliding his hand between her legs again. “You are going to come when I say that you can.” He harshly rubbed her clit with his thumb, and she made a choked out sound. “Are you gonna be a good girl for me?”

Pidge thought about it for a moment. “Are you gonna make me?”

———————————————————

Pidge couldn’t say she regretted that one bit. Lance had simply met her eyes and growled a little bit before he grabbed her legs and pulled them around his hips. She squirmed against him, letting out little soft whimpers and moans as his cock rubbed against her folds. They were already slippery and loose, puffy from being toyed with for so long. “Please,” she whimpered, breathlessly.

Lance pulled back just a bit to line up and pushed in. Pidge cried out at that, her hands fisting the sheets, so Lance put his hand over her mouth and slipped two fingers passed her pretty pink lips. Pidge suckled on them, which hid her whimpers. He paused for just a moment, letting her adjust to the sudden intrusion, before he nearly pulled out all the way and slammed back in. Pidge jolted, her moan garbled and muffled from around his fingers, and with that, a harsh pace was set. She moaned for him, back arching his he gripped her hip with his other hand, keeping her firmly in place, no matter how much her hips wanted to move.

Despite her best intentions, Pidge could feel that she was going to come at any moment, and she just prayed that Lance wouldn’t get mad at her for it. Lance hit her spot in a particularly rough thrust, and Pidge damn near screamed as she suddenly came all over him. That, of course, just made the slide easier, so Lance was able to keep pounding into her, fucking her through it and secretly being proud of her overstimulated little whimpers as she looked up at him with her big, glassy eyes. He pulled his fingers out and leaned down to kiss her. She kissed back, while he pushed in deep and came inside of her, causing her to moan softly.

After a long moment, he pulled out. He kissed her thighs, her hands, her stomach, and slowly made his way up to her lips. She smiled sleepily as they kissed. “Thank you,” she murmured, tiredness overtaking her bruised and battered body (she loved the marks and things, don’t worry.) Lance smiled and gently pushed some of her hair out of her face.

“It’s no problem, sweetheart. Anything for you.”


End file.
